


Heartache Tonight

by SamuelJames



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince is quite aware of how pathetic he must seem but he won't walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Heartache Tonight  
> Pairing: Vince Tyler/Stuart Jones  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Vince is quite aware of how pathetic he must seem but he won't walk away.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Eagles' Songs as part of past prompts revisited. I chose Heartache Tonight  
> Disclaimer: Queer As Folk is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

A broken heart is always on the cards with Stuart. Just because they're sleeping together now doesn't make Vince immune. Stuart doesn't want to put down roots anywhere so they travel across America finding cities big enough to deal with Stuart's ego and sexual appetite. They each get their share of attention, sometimes the accent alone is enough to get Vince laid but even when he's got his hand down some guy's jeans he's always looking for Stuart. The bastard knows it too, often catching Vince's eye and smiling as he cops off with his conquest of the night.

The first time they'd slept together was in New York, it would have been a lot more awkward had they not been drunk. It was great, better than Vince ever fantasised it would be. Fantasy Stuart was always good but God the real thing was fantastic. He should have known better than to presume it was the start of anything. Stuart doesn't do relationships, he'd told Vince that when he tried to kiss him the next morning.

It's hard not to feel like the back-up shag, only wanted if nobody takes Stuart's fancy. If anyone else were in this situation Vince would have little sympathy for them. He'd probably offer to help them pack their bags. On the bad days he feels pathetic, like Stuart's shagging him to keep him round 'cos he's good at reading a map.

Other times though, it's enough to be in Stuart's orbit to be the focus of that smile and his touch. Vince likes to think that he's got it better than some of Stuart's shags. He at least gets a repeat performance and can pretend their meals are dates. Tonight though they're going clubbing again and he'll smile while Stuart stamps on his heart.


End file.
